


Take My Breath Away

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rescue, Romance, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, the Guardians need to have time to relax too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Peter and Gamora enjoy their first vacation together as a couple.





	Take My Breath Away

When the Guardians get some downtime after a string of missions, Peter drops everyone off in Xandar, reminding Rocket and Drax not to get arrested again.

Then, Peter takes Gamora out for a picnic, and on the way, they stop by a small market. After watching several people arm wrestle and collect units based on who wins, Peter joins them, hoping to make some quick cash and impress Gamora.

Instead, Gamora ends up joining the betting pool too, and handily mops the floor with him. He accuses her playfully of holding back on their fight on Xandar.

“I was,” She admits sweetly, collecting units from the onlookers.

“I’m glad you didn’t stab me to death.”

“Me too.”

When they make it to the picnic area, a wide grassy knoll leading to a lake. Gamora’s face lights up when she notices the waterfall, and Peter is in awe at her expression. She gets more physically comfortable with him, sitting down on the blanket he spreads out and brushing her hand over his as he opens the picnic basket. 

He’s so glad to finally sit down, and spend time with just Gamora. They dig into their bountiful spread of food, courtesy of Drax and Mantis: sandwiches, crackers, spicy dip, and bread rolls). He has such a good time with her, talking about things on Terra he misses and joking about Drax’s reaction when little Groot ate too much candy and threw up on Drax’s bed. 

While Peter’s enjoying the clear sunny day with his girlfriend (even the thought sends a thrill through him), a monster suddenly appears, a big hulking hairy ball, like Pac-Man if he only had three eyes and teeth. 

The monster rolls toward a child who’s playing near the lake by himself, and Peter and Gamora don’t even need to speak to each other before springing into action. Peter distracts the monster with his blasters and Gamora runs over to the child, swooping him up and returning to his parents. Then Gamora and Peter herd the monster far away from the crowd, until it peels off and races to its owner, a black market salesperson. Nova Corps officers arrest him and tell Gamora and Peter they would put the creature, and animal from one of the moons, back where he belongs, in his natural habitat.

The child who Gamora saved tells his parents all about the Guardians saving him, and his parents insist on having Gamora and Peter join them for dinner. They go back to their blanket and pack up their food, store it back on their ship, and get ready for dinner at a nearby seafood restaurant.

When Gamora and Peter arrive, the child’s family is there, along with several of their friends. They all sit at a long table decked out in seafood of all kinds: fried, raw, baked, steamed, with fruit and salad as well. Gamora and Peter tuck in thankfully, hungry because they had skipped lunch.

As the child is describing Gamora saving him (embellishing his story by giving the creature laser eyes and toxic gas), Peter notices Gamora scooting closer to him on the bench they’re sharing.

“I feel bad,” she says, twisting her napkins in her lap. “We didn’t eat Mantis and Drax’s food. Do you think they’ll feel insulted that we packed it in the freezer?”

“Nah, they’ll understand,” Peter says, waving his hand as she rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her, watching the kid finish his story as all the other adults clap. “We can always eat it tomorrow.”

“That’s true. Do you think we should’ve invited them to dinner tonight?”

“Maybe,” Peter says slowly. “But I think since no one else was on the ship, they all had plans.”

“Do you think they’ll be back on it tonight?”

“Honestly…. I dunno.”

Then Gamora surprises Peter by putting her hand on his thigh under the table.

“Woah,” Peter says, quietly, staring at Gamora’s hand on his thigh. She usually isn’t this forward with him. They have kissed several times before, but haven’t gone past kissing and cuddling. Peter has been wanting to take things slow, like Gamora, and he thinks that maybe she wants to take the next step in their relationship.

“I want you, Peter,” she says lowering her eyeline to his lips as usual and then letting them drop further to the noticeable bugle in his pants. “I want all of you tonight.”

It’s a small miracle that he doesn’t come in his pants right then and there.

“Ok,” he whispers, trying to play it cool. “Ok baby. Whatever you want.” He graciously thanks the family for inviting them to the delicious dinner, and he politely excuses himself and Gamora. The family waves at them, thanking the Guardians once again.

Peter gets up and offers his hand to Gamora. She takes it and they go back to the ship, his heartbeat thudding wildly in his chest.

When they get into their room, Peter stops Gamora before she nearly starts ripping off her clothes. He wants to take this slow, and have this be a special night.

He undresses her slowly and kisses her shoulders, neck, and lips. He turns on the Zune and plays a song for them that they can hear through the speakers. He invites Gamora to dance and when she shyly accepts his invitation, his chest swells, his cheeks grow warm. 

He dances with her for a while and then Gamora looks up at him, like she’s seeing the real Peter Quill. She slowly starts to undress him, and he lets her. She kisses his mouth slowly, with purpose, and she touches his erection as he groans into her mouth, thinking that he would always crave her touch, and love the feeling of her hand on him. 

They’re only in their tiny room, on their small, but brand new ship. It’s not a ballroom or a fancy restaurant. It’s not the most romantic place Peter has been, but it’s the most romantic he’s ever felt. He stops swaying and kisses Gamora with so much passion she starts breathing hard against him and he feels almost drunk with the sensation of being pressed up against her, both of them completely naked.

He kisses her mouth, her cheek, and trails down to her neck. He murmurs, “Do you trust me?” and he can feel her nod as she gasps at the sensation.

So, Peter touches her, and then when he can tell that she really wants it bad, wants him badly, he slowly takes hold of her hips and he lifts her up as he sits on the edge of their bed.

Gamora lets out a loud surprised, but pleased cry as she lands on his lap. “Peter, what are you doing?” she asks, laughing a bit.

“Making you feel good.” And he wants nothing more than that. He gets a firmer hold on her thighs and then he falls backward on the bed, making sure not to slam her against their headboard.

Gamora slides forward gracefully and Peter rocks her up so that her legs slide forward and she’s positioned right above him.

He wets his lips and kisses her, right between the legs.

She cries out and arches her back. She’s sitting on his face as Peter is lying on their bed, licking into her as he holds onto her bare thighs, and he is in heaven now.

She lets out a lot of noises he never thought he would hear her utter. Lots of squeals and cries, harsh panting, and moaning. He loves hearing her like this, like she doesn’t care what anyone else thinks, and she can just enjoy herself for once. The others won’t be back tonight (Peter had checked in with them) so he has all night to pleasure Gamora and to just be with her. He wants to take care of her first and foremost, fucking her with his tongue as she bucks and moans above him.

He’s been with a lot of women. A lot. None of his past experiences compares to this, no one make him feel like she does. The sounds she makes, the way she moves…. He wishes he could be with her like this forever. 

She’s sitting upright, gently rocking her hips as he thrusts his tongue up into her, and she dips down before she comes with a long, powerful cry, shaking and shivering over Peter. She swings her leg back over the bed and pulls him up toward the head of the bed as she stares at him wide eyed and crying.

He wipes away her tear as they lie back on the bed, Gamora still gazing at him, completely in awe. “You’re really good at this, Peter.”

He grins. “I’m glad you enjoyed that.”

Gamora looks away at that, and he knows what she’s thinking, “Hey,” he says softly and she turns back to him. “That is the first time I ever did that with anyone. I swear it, Gamora. I’ve always wanted to try it like how we just did, and I’m so glad I did with you.”

She studies him for a long moment, then leans forward and kisses him.

“I’m glad I’m with you too, Peter,” she says, and reaches down to wrap her hand around his erection. He stills, groaning, and closing his eyes as she strokes him. “How does that feel?”

“Amazing,” he says. He usually closes his eyes at this part, but this time, he keeps them open. Unlike other times, he’s stone cold sober now and he’s glad for that. He wants to look at Gamora and lean in for a kiss as she touches him.

Then, after a while, when he’s close to coming, she tells him, “Peter? I’m ready,” and she straddles his hips this time, getting comfortable on his lap as they both look at each other, understanding how precious this moment is to both of them.

She takes his cock in her hands as she lifts up her hips, and then she guides him inside as she lowers herself down on him. She lifts up her hips and seeing her ride him makes the breath catch in Peter’s throat.

“I love you,” he says, and she leans over to kiss him senseless as she moves her hips.

“I do too,” she says softly when he separates. Running her hands through his hair. “And I trust you.”

That means even more to him, somehow.

After the second time they’ve made love, Gamora rests on Peter’s chest and he kisses the top of her head, feeling the most content he’s ever been in years.

Gamora traces patterns on Peter’s bare chest as he strokes her hair, and she surprises him again, saying “I think we need to have vacations more often.”

He laughs as she leans up to give him a passionate kiss, and he wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
